


Beauty & The Beast

by giostiel, msrogersstark



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - War, Angel!Thor, Angels, Cherik - Freeform, Civil War, Demon!Loki, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, North America, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Thorki - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolf!Steve, Werewolves, vampire!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giostiel/pseuds/giostiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans already knew too much, too much for their own good. Though they weren’t happy. They wanted to find explanations for things, the origins. They never expected to discover something that they thought only existed in legends and stories told around the campfire. Humans were scared. They were scared that the creatures they discovered could overpower them, though those creatures only wanted peace and now, with only fear controlling their actions, humanity left no room for peace. Steve Rogers is forced to lead his kind into a war they’d never expected. While on a mission to stop the human’s weapon supplier, he meets the man behind the destruction, Tony Stark. His instinct was to kill him, to hopefully end the grueling war against the humans. But something about the brown-haired man intrigued him, stopping the hand from pulling the trigger that could end all of the bloodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty & The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This fanfiction is written by Giovanni Stark (@GiovanniStark) and Maya Xavier (@IronManTony_Official) and is dedicated to our followers.
> 
> Please leave feedback!

Steve Rogers lies on his bed, restless, with thousands of memories running through his mind. It was like this every night, his enhanced werewolf memory remembered every detail. The memory he hated the most was the love of his life being killed in front of him. This was worse than the death itself. It was evidence of human interference that would never be erased. Human’s feared his kind. This led them to act out of instinct and not logic. It wasn’t a fair fight, not even close. However, the human’s had drafted a new weaponsmith. He created silent airplanes, silver bullets that would not wound, only kill. They were ready for any creature now. Steve had always despised the tales of his own kind that people would write. Only a few were ever correct. His kind was humiliated, being depicted as hairy and savage beings in some tales and fighting over an emotionless girl with a sparkling vampire in others. Their kind was never depicted as “good” at least not by human standards.

Humans were always wrong about their existence. They were also wrong about other creatures’ existences, not only Steve’s kind. There were other creatures, too, some that he’d only imagined existing before meeting them. There were vampires, demons, merpeople, and many other creatures beyond his imagination. Each had it’s own special talents but like humans, all of them had their weaknesses. They lived side-by-side with humans, hiding their true identity from them, achieving piece for millenniums. However, the humans decided to investigate. They were tired of just relying on their imagination. They needed a reason behind the legends that have been around for ages. This drove Steve and his kind into hiding and eventually led to a full-on war.

The war was the reason why Peggy was dead. Peggy, the one he held his heart. She was a vampire. She used brown contacts to hide the red eyes that came with being a vampire. At times, she would feed on Steve, and now, Steve reminisced the times when she would sink her fangs into his flesh, knowing that there will always be a part of himself inside of her. She was killed by one of the new guns, one made by Stark Industries. The gun was able to shoot pointed wooden bullets at rapid speeds, and although most modern depictions of vampires were incorrect, the death by wood to the heart was correct. He remembered the man’s every detail, his facial features, and more importantly, he remembered the screams that came agonizingly out of his mouth as he avenged his lover’s death.

The war took a toll on everyone, whether human or creature. But the humans wouldn’t give up, they would stop at nothing to wipe out all the creatures, fearing that they may someday take over. The war was especially hard for Steve, having to lead the creatures against the humans and seeing people die everyday. He didn’t like the bloodshed, but he knew it had to be done. He didn’t like it because he knows that someone, somewhere, just lost a person that they loved, and although Steve’s own love was taken, the guilt of killing somebody else’s love ate at him everyday. Not all of the effects of the war were bad, however. For once, humans all around the world finally allied. The downside was that they allied to kill things that wanted humans to ally in the first place.

Steve still doesn’t hate humanity. He knows that they’re all just confused, facing something that they never expected to. But no matter what reasoning humans had, it didn’t stop the ever-growing pain in his heart.


End file.
